1. Field
Forms of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle configured to prevent a collision and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle may be a driving apparatus in order to transfer people and cargo by driving a vehicle wheel, and may be moved on the road.
The vehicle may cause an accident due to a malfunction of the vehicle or an accident may occur due to another vehicle's mistake or a road condition.
Recently, various technologies have been developed to prevent accidents.
For example, a distance detection sensor is mounted to a vehicle to detect an obstacle adjacent to the vehicle and warn a driver of the obstacle. Using the technology, the accident may be prevented in advance.
For another example, in a state in which an electromagnet is mounted to a bumper of a vehicle, when another vehicle is within a certain distance, the vehicle determines it as a collision condition and supplies a power to the electromagnet so that the electromagnet generates a magnetic force. Accordingly, when the vehicle is in the collision situation, the vehicle may be stopped.
The technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-0040771.
However, since the vehicle generates a magnetic force without confirming whether an electromagnet is mounted to a first vehicle that is in a collision situation, there may be a problem that causes a greater accident due to the magnetic force when colliding with the first vehicle without the electromagnet.
For another example, as a distance between the vehicle and the first vehicle is closer, a repulsive magnetic force may be increased and thus a large amount of repulsive force may be generated in an opposite direction to a driving direction of the vehicle. Accordingly, due to the larger amount of variation, a strong impact may be applied to a driver and it may cause a secondary collision with a second vehicle.
When the vehicle collides with the first vehicle adjacent to the vehicle, it may take a certain time for a driver of the second vehicle to determine and recognize a condition in which the vehicle is in a quick brake state and the vehicle is stopped due to the collision, and thus it may allow the second vehicle to be involved in a chain collision.
In addition, when the driver of the vehicle cannot send a warning signal because of being incapable of turning on an emergency light due to an injury, the driver of the second vehicle may not recognize the dangerous situation and it may cause a greater accident.
As mentioned above, by an additional secondary collision generated by an external force after the collision of the vehicle, there are many victims.
At the moment of the collision, the driver may be unable to operate a steering system and a brake system of the vehicle for immediate avoidance or for entering a safety state, due to the impact. In addition, the vehicle may be moved in an unwanted direction with the acceleration and give the injury to pedestrians.